Maravillosa Mortal
by CrC OMG
Summary: Ya no es aquel muchacho que hace suspirar a las chicas de su clan, al contrario, era la cosa que siempre había odiado toda su vida: Un gato.
**Maravillosa Mortal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Japón. Año 1550.**

 **U** na suave brisa movió la _Yukata_ de aquel muchacho de cabellos negros. Caminaba por un pequeño sendero que al lado derecho e izquierdo hay puestos de comidas y juegos. La gente que estaba alrededor del muchacho reía y estaban felices por estar ahí en ese momento.

Pero el chico no. Su mente y sus problemas le decían que se fuera de ahí lo más rápido posible para así poder llegar temprano a su hogar, y entrenar por horas y horas.

El chico suspira. Levanta su cabeza y eso hace que un par de mechones negros caigan en su rostro, segundos después enarca una fina ceja negra. Mira aquella carpa y se percató que el circo de los Hermanos Makis estaba más grande que la última vez que los "visitó".

Su emblema familiar dejaba caras sorprendidas y hacían que las Madres, de esos pequeños diablillos que jugueteaban a su alrededor, los escondieran en sus propias faldas.

El muchacho sonrió engreído cuando observa aquellas Madres y Padres fulminarlo con la mirada.

¿Acaso él tenía la culpa que todos lo odiaran a muerte?

Saca su mano de su yukata para dejarla "desinteresadamente" en su Katana, y como por arte de magia todas las personas lo dejaron de ver y voltearse para no mirarlo.

Pero esa sonrisa se le borro cuando un gato blanco y con manchas negras se le atravesó por el camino.

Frunció el ceño.

Odiaba a los _Gatos_ más que a nada en el mundo.

El chico enarcó una ceja cuando ve que el gato no se mueve de ahí y no lo haría de todos modos. Los Gatos "callejeros" solo quieren un hogar caliente y con mucha comida. Sasuke Uchiha se estremeció de solo pensar eso.

Con un movimiento de mano hace que el Gato salga volando, maullando, muriéndose de miedo y preguntándose que demonios hizo para merecer eso. Aterriza en un árbol —lejos del pelinegro— y aferrándose al árbol como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El chicho empieza a caminar de nuevo, pero maullidos lastimosos lo molestan y hace que observe el Gato. El gato se queda en silencio cuando ve esa penetrante mirada y sale corriendo.

Sasuke le quita importancia con la mano y empieza de nuevo a caminar. El plan (que él tenía en mente) rondaba en su cabeza uno y otra vez, lo tenía eufórico por llevarlo a cabo y así marcharse a su hogar.

Llega a la taquilla de pago pero en su cabeza jamás paso pagar para entrar a ese maldito lugar.

Leyendas, cuentos de terror que asustaban a todo su Clan, rumores de hechicería y muertes rondaban en esa zona y es por eso que el _consejo_ lo habían mandado a él a acabar a todos.

Camina un poco más sin observar aquel hombrecillo que duerme y ronca (sabe a la perfección que es un Duende de Tierra); sube un par de escaleras, busca por los alrededores a su objetivo pero no lo encuentra. Da varias vueltas, busca y busca pero nada le da indicios de donde _ella_ se esconde.

Por un momento pensó en llamar a Itachi, su hermano mayor, para que lo ayudara. Pero prefirió no hacerlo, por la simpe razón de que él, Sasuke Uchiha, era "mejor" que su hermano mayor.

Eso es lo que pensaba él.

Chasquea la lengua cuando da varias vueltas más y no encuentra nada. Su paciencia—que era muy poca— ya se estaba acabando por completo. Pero recuerda que no ha ido a la entrada del circo.

Suspira. ¿Cómo demonios se le olvido ir a la entrada del circo? ¿Miedo? ¿Resignación? No lo sabremos nunca.

Empieza a caminar y jugar con su katana cuando observa esos colores amarillos y rojos en aquella carpa endemoniada; estaba a punto de entrar pero un leve escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucha la típica canción de "circo".

Aprieta su mandíbula y entra al lugar.

Burlándose, ya veo, pensó.

No se sorprende al ver que no hay nadie ahí adentro, ve los asientos y le extraña que estén llenos de polvo. Observa el escenario y solo hay una luz que ilumina el centro.

Ve que las cortinas rojas se mueven. Camina hacia ese punto pero la luz se apaga, aprieta la mandíbula cuando el primer golpe bajo llego a su rodilla. La luz se enciende. Empieza a caminar de nuevo pero la luz se vuelve a apagar, escucha atentamente y pudo oír un zumbido, saca de inmediato su katana y lanza un golpe.

Pudo escuchar un gemido de dolor.

La luz se vuelve a prender y pudo ver, muy a penas, una melena verde esconderse por las sombras.

—Vamos, vamos, no tengo toda la noche—dijo irónico.

De repente escucho ruidos por toda la carpa, los animales que estaban encarcelados hacían mucho ruido para llamar la atención de sus dueños, se escuchaban desesperados y que tenía miedo, pero ¿de qué?

Cuando llego ahí, a ese pequeño pueblo, el cielo estaba despejado y no había nada de indicios de lloviznas; pero, en ese momento, parecía que un diluvio caería en minutos.

—Hmp , ¿lo harás difícil?

Se encogió de hombros cuando no tuvo una respuesta.

—Tú lo pediste—murmura, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Levanta sus manos y un aire estridente hizo que la carpa casi callera, pero no lo hiso, al contrario, le trajo al frente una muchacha de cabello verde. El chico enarcó una ceja y casi se hubiera reído por semejante idiotez de "mandamiento" que le hicieron hacer, ¿Acaso sus poderes solo alcanzaban para matar esa simple muchacha menuda?

Un rencor se instaló en su pecho, juro que cuando regresara a su hogar dejaría a la chica muerta en frente de todos y abandonaría a su clan. Y, lo que más le llamaba la atención, formaría un clan más grande que el anterior.

 _¡Dios! ¡Se están burlando de mí!_

El chico, con sus manos, acerco más a la chica a su rostro. El pelinegro la miro de abajo hacia arriba y nada de ella decía que era fuerte como para matarlo. La dejo caer y la muchacha ya lloraba en el piso.

—Y eso que todavía no te hago nada—murmuro él, frio y caminado alrededor de aquella muchacha.—¿Acaso es una broma de Itachi? ¿Acaso se están burlando de mí? ¡Contéstame maldita sea!

La chica peli verde da un respingo y sorbe por la nariz.

—Eres malo…—murmura.

—Lo sé. ¿Y?

—¿Me mataras?

—¿Acaso me sirves para algo?—el chico se cruza de brazos y suelta un suspiro.

Se voltea para matar de una vez a la chica, pero se queda estático cuando ve más personas con capucha volar alrededor de él. Sus ojos miraron de inmediato a la muchacha.

Aquellos orbes verdes lo miraban con lastima y resignación. Cierra sus ojos un momento cuando una luz cegadora se hiso presente.

Su respiración ya era muy frenética.

Abre los ojos, su cuerpo se tambalea y cae a algo lodos.

" _¿Qué mierda…?"_

Levanta su cabeza y la lluvia torrencial lo empapa.

" _¿Cómo…?"_

Se levanta como puede cuando se da cuenta de que ya no está en la carpa, busca a la chica pero solo ve arboles gigantes y una gran muralla con cosas raras que iluminan un poco su alrededor. Empieza a caminar pero algo le dice que todo anda mal, su cuerpo se siente diferente, liviano y más caliente de lo normal.

Se detiene a observarse en un pequeño charco que se va formando, y casi se muere cuando ve lo que hay enfrente de él. Ya no es aquel muchacho que hace suspirar a las chicas de su clan. Al contrario. Es la cosa que siempre había odiado toda su vida.

Un gato.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola, hola!**

 **Bueno…, he aquí mi primer Fanfic de esta hermosa pareja *o***

 **Si les gusto este pequeño capitulo no duden en dejarme un review, me**  
 **ayudarían mucho a mejorar y saber si les interesa esta historia.**

 **¡Adiós y hasta la próxima!**

 **EDITADO****


End file.
